Pudding
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Slight AU, luna/neville, luna is late for the Christmas feast, again, and she gets stopped on the way to get her pudding. who has stopped her and why? T'cuz i'm paranoid. R


This is luna/neville, cu'z, i just love them, and they belong together . nomatter what J,K says. she had a moment of temparay insanity lol. joking.

But seriosly they belong together.

Disclaimer:

luna Heal My Bleeding Heart deoesn't own HP and or me or Neville *smiles dreamily* she's just borrowing us , and bending us to her will.

me: *sobs* thanks Luna, i *chokes* *wails* i'm sorry ...

Luna: shh, shh, what are you all staring at, ? hurry up and read the darn story. why are you still there/ go . NOW!

* * *

Pudding.

She exited the Ravenclaw common room alone, and proceeded down to the Christmas feast. She was quite late and knew she had missed starters. She didn't really care, as long as she got her pudding.

She looked around, and seeing no-one around to watch her but the portraits she hopped onto the marble banister and slid down to the ground floor.

She noticed, approaching the great hall that the door was closed, and dreaded entering, knowing that all eyes would be on her, and the taunts that would follow the eyes. She could already hear them calling her things such as 'loony' or 'look, its mad old Luna Lovegood.'

She sighed, hesitating outside, and wondered if it was worth it. But then she remembered the delicious chocolate pudding and went to push open the door when someone banged into her, the doors flying open and them landing on the ground.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and the person who had hastily removed their presence from a-top of her, and she wished she could disappear.

She looked up and saw hand held out to help her up, and her eyes trailed up to the face and recognised him as a mister Neville Longbottom, who had been in the DA last year. He was a nice person, he never made fun of her, and she considered him a very good friend. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her petite body up from the floor.

She straightened her purple ruffled top, and gave him a quick "thank you." Before attempting to rush off, her thoughts only on pudding. But before she could get very far a hand encased her wrist, pulling her back to him.

She really wasn't in the best mood so as she brought her eyes up to meet his she was glaring daggers. He winced slightly at her glare, and gulped, using his unoccupied hand to point upwards. She glanced in the aforementioned direction and she too gulped.

She attempted to make her usual excuse when this happened but nothing about the mistletoe 'being infected with nargles' came out. She was scared; she'd never been kissed before, and really didn't want to change that now, not with all these people here.

Apparently these viewers had figured out what was going on and a few had started whispering and one voice rang above the rest "Go on Neville!" causing him to blush and lower his head slightly.

He muttered something along the lines of £you don't have to." And a few insecurities attacked her mind.

Was she not pretty? Didn't he like her? Was she to weird? Did her breath smell? Why the heck was she standing here worrying about this when she could be eating her pudding?

They just stood there staring at each other, and a few spectators groaned, one muttered "just get on with it."

Finally, seeing he was going to do nothing she groaned in frustration, and leaned up, snaking her arms around his neck, and mentally cursing nargles to the pits of Hades for stopping her from getting her pudding, she kissed him.

He was momentarily confused, and slowly, he kissed her back, allowing his eyelids to close. His lips were soft on hers, and she found herself quite liking having them there, and quite reluctant to pull away, as was he as he placed his hands on her hips and held her in place. But unfortunately for both of them, air was necessary to live, and the pulled away, both breathing hard and dazed.

She stared at him as if she had never seen him before, and she hadn't, never really, not properly, and she found herself liking what she saw, he was so handsome. Why hadn't she noticed before? How hadn't she noticed? He was beautiful, sweet, caring, and he accepted her. She never realised that she really liked Neville Longbottom.

During Luna's little revelation, Neville had drug her over to Griffindor table, expecting a reprimand from the headmaster, but receiving only a small wink.

He stared at the small girl beside him,, she was so pretty, and so smart and sweet, and slightly delusional, but that's why he liked her so much, and he realised that he –in the words of Ginny- _liked her_, liked her.

She came back to the real world and their eyes locked again, and she smiled at him ,causing his heart to skip a beat, and she snuggled up against him ,and resting her head on his shoulder, paying no mid to the conversations that were being reassumed around her.

She smiled, still distracted, and her mind came back to pudding, and she realised she no longer wanted any. "That was so much better than pudding" she murmured.

* * *

well........? did you like it/ didn't you? i don't care , either way review. you'll get a hug from George (or your favourite character, whichever you prefer)


End file.
